


Han Solo is very attractive

by adabbadon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I was drunk, M/M, Porn, i've seen these movies once i have no idea what im writing, im so sorry that this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabbadon/pseuds/adabbadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm over on tumblr (adabbadon.tumblr.com) and will be taking requests for my next terrible terrible fanfictions.</p></blockquote>





	Han Solo is very attractive

Hyper speed can only go so fast. As a result, Luke discovered that there was a truly remarkable amount of downtime during epic space battles on board the Mellienium (how the fuck do you spell that) Falcon. And really, a guy can only play so many rounds of board games against temperamental wookies.  
This particular episode of boredom found the young Skywalker hunting down the incredibly hunky pilot of said aircraft, the heart throbbing, lady killing, boner causing Han Solo. Luke had secretly harbored a more than small interest in the man since the incident in the cantina.  
After awhile spent searching, Luke eventually found the man deep within the ship, working on some repair or another. Han looked particularly delectable in this moment, sprawled out with his delectable ass on display  
"Whatcha up to, Han?" He said in his incredibly annoying, whiny voice. See, Luke's flaw was that he didn't realize how much of a whiny teenaged brat he was and was entirely deaf to SOME people's declarations that he should just SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY OH MY GOD.  
"Kid, now's really not the time to bother me. I'm doing some stuff to this thing." Han replied.  
"Y'know, I'm really not as much of a 'kid' as you might think," luke said, eyes still locked onto Han's truly artistic gluteus Maximus. Hot damn, this guy is hot, he thought to himself.  
"Hmm, and what makes you say that, /kid/?"  
"Oh well, I've certainly had plenty of, ah, experience. Me and the guys back at home, we used to have all sorts of times." Luke replied.  
"Is that so," Han finally turned to look at Luke, his beautiful, plump mouth curving into a beautiful half smile. "And what sort of experiences would those be?"  
"Oh, Han, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." (Why the fuck is it taking them this long to fuck goddammit this is not what I intended)  
In a flash, Han was on his feet and in front of Luke, hovering Over him in all his glorious mAnliness. "Oh kid, don't think I haven't seen you checking me out since the moment we got on this ship," Han growled, "but why should I waste my time with you?"  
"I can give you exactly what you want, that's why. A big man like you, always gotta be right. Oh how I'd love to take you down a peg or two, and I'd bet you'd love it to. You're just dying for someone to give it as good as you can." By then end of Luke's speech, the two men were practically nose to nose, staring deeply, instendly, erotically into each other's eyes.  
"You're real fuckin smart aren't you kid," Han whispered, and this his Lips were attacking Luke's. The pair's tongues beat together in a desperate fight for dominance. Once they finally pulled back for a momentary chance at breath, Luke saw that the older man's pupils had exploded, much like the Death Star. Shortly thereafter he continued his liply pursuit of conquerage.  
Of course, Luke's extraordinarily large penis had been perpetually hard since the moment he had first laid eyes on the extraordinarily attractive Han Solo. I think all of us can relate to that unfortunate condition. However, while the lip battle for dominance was commencing, Luke had the opportunity to place his hands all over Han's wet-dream-inspiring body and was delighted to find that the man was aroused as he was. Luke gripped the other man's sexy carrot through his trousers and found this to be an effective method of distraction in order to gain the upper hand in the mouth duel. Han mirrored said tactic, and soon the two men were too caught up in handling each other's manly bits to be concerned with kissing.  
"I want to-" Han suddenly seemed timid, so unlike his normal self.  
"I know what you want. You want my gigantic pole in your slutty bisexual mouth. Well, I grant you permission."  
Some stuff happened and clothing removal and all that less than sexy shit but finally, Luke was fucking Han's truly astounding mouth. The pilot seemed truly content in being the younger man's sex salve, but Luke had grander plans for this occasion.  
"Seeing how happy you are taking my splendid cock in your mouth confirms what I had suspected. You just love taking it up the ass, dontcha?" Han's only response what to groan mightily around Luke's gargantuan dick.  
"I thought so," Luke pulled himself free from the moist confines of Han's poetically astounding, mind blowing pie hole. Han quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes, particularly his socks. Doesn't it just drive you up the fucking wall when You're watching porn and the person leave their FUCKINF SOCKS ON LIKE GODDAMMIT I CANT ENJOY MUSELF BECYASE TOUR FUCKING WHITE HANES PEUCE OF SHIT SOCKS ARE STULL ON UR FEET. Once he was as baked uh naked Mynd he was high as hell too like honestly I can see Han being a yorLlt stoner honestly I'm jealous ANYWAYS once he was NAKED as the day he was born, he gestured slightly behind and to the side of where he was laying on his belly.  
"There's some engine oil there; I'm too horny and impatient to use anything else."  
Luke had also vanished his clothing at the same time as Han. He felt an excited prickle come over his skin at the thought of using engine oil for lube. There was something so desperate and rushed about it. He took the oil and began to prep Han's beloved ass. The older man groaned and hissed his pleasure at ever movement Luke made.  
"Oh yes baby that's right. There oh god there mmm yesssssss I like this." Han writhed impatiently on the metal floor. "I just want your cock in me already. I felt it earlier, your cock is just so huge kid. Bigger than any I've ever had before and I bet it'll just feel to good mmm yeah."  
At these words of encourcourafemtbt Luke slid his Herculean penis into Han's hole. It felt like heaven and bliss and amazing all rolled into one. He knew he would not last long. Luckily for him, Han had also been on the edge of ecstasy since he had first laid eyes on Luke in the cantina. If lust at first sight exists, it definitely happened with these two attractive idiots. After thrusting in and out a few times, both men were on the brink of exploding.  
"We're gonna do this together," panted Luke, "okay Han?"  
"Yes, yes okay," han practically screamed.  
"1....2.....3!" Both men orgasmed simultaneously, while making high keening sounds indicating their shared pleasure.  
The end.  
I'm dedicating this to sam because I have no idea how to justify what I just wrote so I'm just gonna say it's his fault since he enjoyed the last thing I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr (adabbadon.tumblr.com) and will be taking requests for my next terrible terrible fanfictions.


End file.
